In performing knee replacement surgery, it is recognized that a femoral knee prosthesis implanted at the distal end of the prepared femur may require resection and replacement after a period of years. It is important that any removal of a previously implanted femoral prosthesis be done in a manner which causes minimal damage to the bone so that the bone can be readily resected to receive a new prosthesis.
The present invention permits the efficient removal of a previously implanted prosthesis with minimal damage to the bone at the distal end of the femur and also permits effective implantation of a knee prosthesis in initial and revision surgery.